Stealin' for a Livin'
by The Strange Writer
Summary: For the Bakura family like is rough. Yami Bakura recently lost his best friend, and little Ryou feeling pressured to grow up a little to fast, the family is offical in danger in being split apart due to the family business- Stealing. Better then it sounds
1. Aunt Tess

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh or any of the characters from the show or manga. The only character i own in this is Old Tess.**_

_**This story is SORT OF a backing story to my other fanfic 'Whispering Of The Departed'. But it is optional for you to read it, and isn't a major need :D  
>EnjoY!<strong>_

"RUN, KAMI DAMMIT!"  
>Yami Bakura turned away from the hot sunset sky-like scene, and quickly rushed off with his brother. His bag filled with stash thumped on his back as he ran. Sweat trickled down his nose and cheeks, and after taking a glimpse at his older brother, he wasn't the only one.<br>"Get...ready..." puffed Theif Bakura "She's gunna... blow..at any minute..."  
>Yami clenched his fists, forced himself to increase his spedd, before throwing himself forward, just like his brother, as he heard the loud, booming, land-shaking sound. His body hit the concrete ground as he felt his a rush of boiling hot air hit his back. I hissed as he felt the air leave sores on his flesh, but he didn't care, he needed to get out of there.<br>Yami rushed up from the ground and to his feet, beginning to run while yelling for his brother to follow.  
>It wasn't long because the older tanned Bakura brother was running by the younger's side and slowly becoming quicker.<br>Yami gritted his teeth as his body began to feel even more uncomfortable than it already did with injuries. His black long sleeved jumper stuck to his sweating skin and sores, while his leather pants did the same, gluing themselves to him and making it harder for him to run.  
>The brothers turned a corner and into a dark alley, before entering through an old, wooden door with blue peeling paint. They slammed the old wood behind them and leaned against it in fatigue, their lunges sucking in the air like desperate hoovers.<br>"All righ' boys? The robbing ge''ing too rough for ya?" cackled the old cockney British broad, sliding over the bar and striding over to the breathless boys.  
>"Just a bit, Tessa. The bloody place turned into a fucking volcano!" yelled Thief in anger, spitting on the floor. He let out a large breath, before throwing his bag of loot to the floor. Tessa giggled at him, before pushing between the boys and locking the door.<p>

Tessa wasn't just any old hag-like British woman. She was the aunt of the two light haired brothers. Her body was thin and frail, with long, bendy, wrinkled fingers with equally long green nails. Her face was stiff from botox, and showed little expression. Her lips were thin, and seemed to be pulled over to her cheeks. Her nose was fine but large, lying under a pair of small green eyes. Her grey twisting hair spiraled down from her slowly balding scalp and down to the small of her back, tied back in to a tight pony tail. She had a creepy habit of licking her lips with her long and pointy pink tongue, as if she might eat her unfortunate company.  
>"How's ya mam? and daddy?" She asked through her yellow and blackened teeth, her ruby lips sticking horribly to them as she spoke.<br>"Mum is a grumpy bitch and-" started Thief  
>"And dad's been out drunk for the past few nights. So drunk he can't remember his own name! Let alone ours!"<br>"Yeah he's going batty isn't he, _Yuki?" _giggled Thief  
>"yeah, badly, <em>Pixie Lott!<em>" Yami cackled.  
>"Who is Pixie Lott anyway?"<br>"Some English singer I believe. Dad got a load of her CD's from a dodgy guy." shrugged Yami, throwing his loot to the floor too.  
>"How is it going, Tess?" Asked Thief, taking a seat at the bar tiredly.<br>"Booming, beb. The Dragon's business is doing well. Ha! No one would believe I had whores sleeping above it!" She cackled, her fingers out in front of her, bending back and forth causing a horrible clicking sound to erupt from her old joints.

Old Tessa didn't have many belongings that were truly hers. Other than her wreck of a family, the only thing she owned legally other than the clothes she wore was her pubs. The previously mentioned Dragon, was a large old Victorian looking pub, with the walls painted white and the wood painted black. In side it was just one huge room with only the main walls. In the middle of the room was a large bar which always had about 20 woman behind it, serving customers. An ancient rickety stair case stood in the middle of the bar itself, leading up above to where many thought was Old Tessa's sleeping arrangements, but oh no. The fresh looking woman who served at the bar had made that place their own, with cupboards filled to the brim with revealing corsets and long coats.  
>The other pub was the one the three family members were in at this very moment- The Joker. It was almost hidden, down a small dark alley way. Inside it was small and cozy, but dusty too with walls covered in replicas of famous paintings. This was where the barmaids of the dragon would often spend their nights when not asleep. Of course, there were rooms above the bar it's self with beds, but no one had ever spent a night asleep in them.<p>

"Good to know..." mumbled Yami.  
>"God any really young ones? I think we need to make our little brother a man, don't you agree Yams?" tittered Thief<br>"Agreed. As soon as he grows to balls and comes out with us, he'll be fine. For now he's just a scrawny midget..." Yami shook his head as he peeled off his jumper, hissing as he did so. "Shit, I think my whole back was burnt off!"  
>Tessa took a careful look at her nephew's back.<br>"Jesus Christ! That's got to sting!"  
>"Sting isn't the word, you believe me!"<br>Tessa pulled a hair band from around her wrist and passed it to Yami, so he could keep his long hair away from the sores close to his shoulder blades.  
>"You got any huffs and scuffs, Thief?" She asked, going back behind her bar and pouring the boys a disgusting looking substance.<br>"A few. Not as bad as his I think, but some quite bad..."  
>The elder boy pulled the jumper over his head revealed his grazed back.<br>"Not as bad, but still a bother…" Tessa replied, peering over the bar at her nephews back. "Drink up boys. You need it…" she ordered, before opening a trap door behind the bar and jumping down it.  
>The brothers gulped down the large pints of alcohol, almost choking as they did. They finish harmoniously, slamming the mugs down at the same second.<br>"Did you grab much?" Thief asked flatly.  
>"Yeah. A bit, I've grabbed better in the past but I can't complain…" Yami wiped his mouth on the back of his hand "You?"<br>"Meh…"  
>Tessa suddenly emerged in front of the boys, a old glass bottle in her hand.<br>"'ere, this'll 'elp." She slide on the bar again, and stood behind the boys. She poured some of the whiteish-pink liquid on to Yami's back, before gently rubbing it in, making the boy hiss through his teeth. She did the same the elder boy, but got hardly any reaction, accept form the odd short grimace.  
>"tha' should clear tha' up in half the time!" She declared proudly, before going back behind the bar and pouring herself another drink. "Whatcha boys ge'?"<br>"Cash from the tills… a few antiques. Two of which were china. Probably smashed in the run now, so I don't know why I bothered…" Yami told her.  
>"Cash, an old painting of a mongrel and some metal tea pot. Looked Victorian so it should be worth 4000 yen or about £70 pounds… $150 dollars maybe…" yawned Thief. "Can we leave the loot with you tonight? It wouldn't be a good idea to take it out tonight…"<br>Tessa nodded but never spoken.  
>"Got some other clothes too?" added Yami.<br>"Yeah… God some shirts and those tight jeans… whatever you call them!"  
>"Skinnies"<br>"Yep, go' 'em."  
>Tessa disappeared off once again in search of the clothes, but not before grabbing the boys' loot and taking with her to hide.<br>"You got the time?" mumbled Yami.  
>Thief took a look at his watch "2:17 in the morning."<br>"Not bad… Home by 3 I guess." a smile appear on his face "Won't get caught since Amane isn't there to tattle…"  
>"Why? Where is she?"<br>"Staying round the midget Kaiba's place or something."  
>Thief tittered "Won't be close for long when they found out who not only robbed Kaiba corps. But also hacked their system" He ran his fingers through his hair, smirking proudly.<br>"That won't be so easy now, since Pharaoh isn't here anymore…" Yami mumbled sadly.  
>"I nah… I have to admit he wasn't an all bad kid. Had good brain. Shame to see him die…" Thief shook his head sadly "How's his mini-me doing?"<br>"Yugi? Think he's okay, seems miserable without him though…"  
>"Aren't we all?"<br>"Well, Pharaoh was Yugi's brother. There is a big difference.  
>"Yeah, I guess. Still miss him. A bit."<br>Yami sighed but didn't comment. Losing his best friend was awful. But no one knew how awful, and he wasn't planning on letting anyone know how awful it truly was…

_**Any good? Should I carry it on? Please comment! :D**_


	2. Amane

_**WARNING: the following chapter has not been beta'd**_

_**Yami Bakura's point of view**_  
>Thief slowly opened the front door, whispering to me "Be very quiet, okay?"<br>"Right" I whispered back.  
>I took ahead of Thief and left him to shut the door as I headed up the stairs two at a time very delicately.<br>The house was almost silent, except for the far away sound of rushing cars, and the sound of an Ipod that hadn't been turned off and left some where in the house. My guess was that the music was coming from Ryou's room, since he often feel asleep listening to his ipod on fall blast, that is.

"You can stop trying to be so quiet 'cause mama and dad aren't home" Came a tired voice. A light was suddenly switched on, making me jump.  
>There, standing at the top of the stairs, amaranth pink curls tied into pigtails and wearing only a pair of sport shorts and Ryou's too-large Lady Gaga t-shirt was little Amane.<br>"Ama, Why are you home? I thought you were staying round Kaiba's tonight?" hissed Thief  
>"Not now. Seto was rushed off somewhere and Mokuba had to go too..." She said in her high childish voice, rubbing her left eye tiredly with her fist.<br>"Where's the 'rents?" I asked, climbing to the top of the stairs so I was standing in front of her.  
>"Gone out. Getting the goods they said..." She yawned.<br>"If they went out doing it, then why did we bother tonight?" grumbled Thief, pushing past us roughly and heading into his room.  
>"I can't sleep" commented Amane, staring up at me with one green eye.<br>"Don't rub your eye like that. You'll pop it into your skull if keep doing it" I demanded, forcing her hand roughly away from her face. The badly rubbed eye opened slowly until I could see it properly. The white of her purple eye was red with irritation. I sighed and shock my head. Her one green and one purple set of eyes stared up at me, almost glittering like stars.  
>"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, btting her bottom lip with her set of gappy teeth.<br>"Nuh-ah. Go get in Ryou's bed. He likes a bloody cuddle" I walk past her and into my room. I heard her sigh sadly, before I closed my bedroom door, ripped of the clothes Aunt Tess had given me, and shoved on a pair of old jeans and climbed into bed.

_**Ryou Bakura's POV  
><strong>_"Wyou..."  
>I felt someone poke my shoulder lightly.<br>"Wyou..."  
>Someone took hold of my shoulder and shook me, fully alerting me from my sleep. I turned round to face my younger sister, who stood at the side of my bed, staring down at me with tired eyes.<br>"Yami won't let me get in bed with him..." Whined little Amane.  
>"Well he's nasty. I wouldn't worry, he's a terrible blanket..."<br>"Can I sleep with you? I won't be twouble, I pwomise!" She begged, jumping up and down on the spot with her hands ready to make a prayer.  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I giggled at her, pulling away some of my covers and letting her climb in next to me. She wriggled up against me, pulling herself closer to me by holding on to my top.<br>"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" I asked her as I began to make myself comfortable.  
>"Sowwy..."<br>"Nah, it's fine. You look good in it!" I laughed  
>"Keep it down! Jesus! Some of us are trying to fucking sleep!" came Thief's bellow.<br>"We got to be quiet. Shh..." I whispered to my little sister  
>"Yes, quiet. Shh..." Amane whispered back, playing a finger to her lips. I did the same to her with a smile. She giggled slightly, before snuggling into the crook of my neck and wrapping her arms around my neck.<br>"Night night big bwother..." She cooed.

I have to admit, me and Amane are pretty close. Thief and Yami are close too, but I guess it's slightly different, or maybe a lot different.  
>The family business, if you can call it that, takes up alot of our parents time, and now Thief's aswell. Yami is coming up not far behind Thief when it comes the business, but Yami hasn't left school fully yet, so the business won't be the main thing in his life like it is for Thief and mum and dad until then. Amane and I, the youngest two, don't cooperate within the business. One reason being that we are too young, the other being the fact that I don't want to and that Amane doesn't totally understand.<p>

I don't know why I keep refering it as 'the business' because it's anything but!  
>Stealing is not a business, it's a sin for money. But I guess we don't have that much choice. Well, mum and dad and my brother's don't since a patato has more brain cells and ambitions then they do, but I might be a different story one day. Or at least I hope so.<br>Unlike the rest of the family, I have a brain capable of more then working out how to unlock a sake or kill the president of some large company. If I can get a good, stable job when I leave school, then I might just go like on my own and make money the right way- and take Amane with me! To be honest, I'll probably end up living with my Aunt Tessa in her prostitute filled pubs before I actually I have a flat or something. I don't know if I'd take Amane with me at that point. I would want those women too end being some kind of bad role model for her! I would dread a day where Amane sold herself. I'd hate for her to take after mum...

The point is that me and Amane are more then very close siblings. Sometimes, Amane is more like my daughter. I get her up in the morning, I walk her to school, I help her with homework, sometimes I cook her dinner and sometimes I have to give her cuddles at night! Mum and dad don't really do much for her, Thief does absolutely nothing but that isn't a surprise. Yami, on the other hand, does look after her too. Alot less then I do, but more then mum and dad. He takes her to school sometimes, and he was the one who actually taught her to speak when she was a baby.

I do anything to get her out of this life style...

_**Short little chapter two. Comments anyone? :D**_


End file.
